The Birthday Massacre
by AiSinge13
Summary: The story of Reina, a girl who was born with innocence in her eyes that links her to the Noah family, and relation to two specific Noah: Devit and Jasdero. Can innocence truly accept a Noah? Rated M for violence, specifically in children. Devit x OC Sorry, I really suck at summaries. Based on the songs by The Birthday Massacre.


"Happy Birthday"

Reina, or Riri as she had been nicknamed, was only about the age of eleven. Her actual birth date or year being unknown as she was given up as a child, but not at birth. To many, she seemed strange- whether it was her ghastly pale skin, raven hair that contrasted her complexion or just her overall odd and eerie demeanor. Most of all, it was the turquoise of her eyes that almost seemed to glow. She had been taken in by a caring family consisting of a mother who she simply referred to as "ma'am", a father she regarded as "mister sir" and two twin boys, Devit and Jasdero. She clung to them as they were only two years her elder by estimation. Devit was similar in appearance to his father, with dark chestnut hair and dark blue eyes while Jasdero resembled their mother, with his golden locks and a near bright aqua eye-color. Jasdero resembled her, even in that he had let his hair grow out until it just reached past his shoulder-blades. Devit and Jasdero had the same height and build regardless of only being fraternal twins. Still, their personalities differed, sometimes clashing, but more often than not, they complemented each other. Reina enjoyed all the traits these two boys possessed and, for some reason or another, they seemed to be the only people in this small American town that she had an interest in talking to. If the twins went somewhere or did something, so did Reina- today was no exception.

"Hurry up already, Riri!" Devit shouted from outside the bathroom door, clearly irritated at the time it was taking for the petit young girl to get ready. "Yeah, we don't wanna keep our friends waiting for our party downstairs." Jasdero agreed with his twin. Reina simply narrowed her luminescent eyes in the mirror, examining the pigtails she had just put in, then giggled to herself in an amused fashion. "Come on, Re-", Devit's incessant pounding on the door was cut short as the girl opened the door, a glare set on her features. "About time." Devit sighed, not tearing his own glare away from her. She simply smiled and hugged him, confusing Devit somewhat, but over the years the twins had grown accustomed to her odd behavior. What he didn't know however, was that she had a completely valid reason for doing so, and that reason would be revealed today at the twin's birthday party. Today they were turning thirteen and would finally be teenagers or 'adults' as the twins put it. "Let's GOOOOO!" Jasdero exclaimed excitedly, grabbing both Devit and Reina. The three of them descended the stairs in a not-so-graceful manner and were greeted by shouts and hollers of happy birthday from friends and family. The party proceeded in average fashion and Reina took her expected seat by the fireplace while everyone conversed with one another. Devit was doing some typical showing-off to his friends while Jasdero only egged him on. Their mother seemed quite pleased to see them up and about, rather than sick and bedridden as they had been a few days prior. Reina simply gazed at them from her spot, fiddling with one of the white ribbons on her midnight black dress that was so lace ridden and frilly that she felt more like a lifeless doll than usual. But, nevertheless, she waited patiently for the events that would ensue.

At first, it was just a headache that the twins were experiencing. Maybe it was from all the noise? Or excitement? Then came the screaming as searing hot pain shot through their bodies. The guests were mortified and their parents were frazzled, to say the least. Then the other children began to realize something was very wrong as they commented on the darkening of Devit's hair and the grey complexion that their skin began to take on. Yes, these were the events Reina had anticipated. Overcome with hatred and aggression, the twins soon found themselves with identical pistols, laughing hysterically as they slaughtered all those in sight; the other children, their aunts and uncles. They saved their parents for last as they began to burn them with fire, despite the pleas and screams that they elicited. Then, everything was quiet and their attention turned to Reina. She could now properly see the stigmata, bleeding from their foreheads. As the twins approached her, menacing as they were, they stopped, simultaneously turning their heads toward the kitchen. "I hear footsteps" Devit murmured to his brother, a huge grin splitting his face. Without another word they dropped their attention from the small girl, who still appeared unfazed, and stalked their way into the aforementioned room. The girl sat pensively as she heard the screams from the kitchen before seeing the twins dragging three children their age back into the living room. Looking at each other, Jasdero questioned only the word "hatchet?" and with a slight nod from Devit, one appeared in his hand. Reina had finally stood up from the floor, prompting Devit, the more dominant of the two, to advance over to her. He examined her up close, noting that she was not afraid or even surprised by the events occurring. He only asked, "What are you?" as her eyes were lit more brightly than they ever had been. She replied with what, at the time, she sincerely thought was the truth. "I'm a murder tramp, birthday boy." At that reply, both boys' expressions turned malicious and Jasdero now approached her. With his arm outstretched, he handed her the hatchet. "Murder tramp, huh?" Devit mused. Pointing at one of the children, a crying girl, he gave a direct order with a hidden threat "Stick it in the back of her head" as he gestured at the weapon she now held. Slowly, the young girl treaded behind the child and completed the directions she was given. Her face was not one of disgust or joy, just indifference. "Don't forget to smile!" Devit laughed maniacally, deriving pleasure from the girl's lack of an expression. "Two of them were sisters, Devit." Jasdero giggled sickly, interrupting his brother's laughter as he watched the other girl that they had dragged from the kitchen cry over the body. "What are Jasdero and Devit going to do with the other two?" he questioned, now referring to himself in the third person. It was then that Reina noticed the stitches that appeared to run through his mouth. "Why don't we just bash them in?" Devit smirked to his brother before carrying out their plan. Blood had splattered everywhere in the house and there was no object untouched by the ruby liquid. The crimson seeped into Reina's dress, defiling the pure white laces over the black fabric. Still, she stood frozen as she watched the boys, murmuring "Bondomu" quietly to herself. The twins were alerted to her presence and had moronic looks on their faces as they both questioned "What?". The girl curtly replied "Nothing" before laughing lightly and running upstairs to her room exhausted by all the noise and emotion she had heard and felt, most of it being in her head. The boys chased after her, still curious as to what she had said. They entered into her room to find her already dozing off on the bed, the blood from her clothes smeared on the sheets and blankets. Without hesitation, they decided to let sleep overcome themselves as well, and crawled into bed next to her, slightly stirring her. "You are a murder tramp, Riri." Devit whispered to her smiling. Reina popped one eye open looking into his now golden eyes and returned his smile, "And you are a murder boy, Devit". As the twins began to drift into sleep they faintly heard Reina say "Happy birthday" and felt her warm lips on their forehead as she kissed them goodnight. Staring at the blond and now-black-haired boys, Reina lazily wiped their blood from her lips before snuggling in to a deep sleep.

"So these are the 10th and 11th disciples?" inquired a tall, dark man from the window. His grey skin mirroring the young twins. "Yes, they are. They're the newest members of our family, Tyki." a rather young looking girl of similar appearance replied cheerfully as she swung a pink umbrella with a pumpkin motif around. The Jack 'o' lantern top of the umbrella simply repeated the word "Lero" in an exasperated voice. The girl then had an exciting realization, "We should get the rest of the family for the welcome party!". "Well, it beats doing nothing." The man named Tyki responded, "Let's go, Road." And with that, the two headed through a door that appeared to lead to nowhere but soon vanished after their entrance.


End file.
